Under the Black Widow
by danielrz
Summary: Jane discovers that under the Black Widow there is Natasha: a fragile, troubled girl with more emotions than most of the organization put together. Can she make it work with both her and Darcy, and can she help work around Natasha's emotional scars? Jane X Natasha X Darcy Polyamory, Femslash - there's not enough of it, guys! Rated for language and smut. Please review! daniel x


**first femslash guys, go easy on me please. i just have to make this stuff up, not to say i don't dream it. there is not enough femslash, and apparently girls enjoy it as much as guys. daniel x**

"How does this one look?" Natasha asked, spinning into Jane's room uninvited and unannounced.

"Um, good, yeh." Jane looked up from her book and removed her glasses. She was lying down in bed with just her t-shirt on, ready to go to sleep. The bed was raised because she was paranoid after Bruce started experimenting with rats, and she chucked the book the four or five feet to the ground, leaning over to the other side of her bed to put her glasses what she described as 'safely' down the side. They hadn't broken yet, which she claimed to be a good sing.

"Oh, yeh, it's just lovely. What's it for?" she altered her answer when she looked properly. Natasha blushed, but not at the compliment, but at the fact that from Jane leaning over her blanket had been pushed down to her midsection and Jane's leaning up to look in the baggy t-shirt gave Natasha a direct view of what little breast the brunette had.

Natasha coughed a little when a short moment had passed, long enough for her to know Jane didn't notice, short enough for it to be normal. "Some... thing. Tony said, so I don't know what the dress code is."

"I don't think it matters, you would wow them whatever you wore. Hell, I think your best option would be to go naked."

"Not a very plausible one, though, is it?" Jane nodded curtly, as if to answer when therr was no real question. A moment of silence passed ,not awkwards or comfortable, just silence. Jane then sighed with a frown on her face. Natasha had begun to turn to leave, or had at least been contemplating it - she wasn't sure if she'd actually moved but her head snapped to Jane, who was tucked nicely under her covers and had rolled toward the side (the one towards Natasha, away from her glasses stow) a bit, evidently trying to go to sleep. Natasha chose against saying something from across the room and instead chose to silently advance towards her, quietly - but loud enough to attract Jane - using the two makeshift steps and standing on the rung which made her chest level with the top of the mattress.

Jane looked up at her face, smiling down at her. Natasha accepted the unspoken approvel for her to sit on the bed, and quickly swiveled with her foot on the next step to land delicately on the bed, legs over the edge at and the right angle to still talk to her friend. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. Just -" Jane paused, knowing that anything she told the red-head would be kept in strictest confidence, but not knowing if she wanted to tell her friend, but thinking on that realized that Natasha was her friend, so she should. "Well, I want to break up with Thor. I don't know how he'll take it. Really, we were stupid to get together anyway, and he must see it can't work." she was conversation with herself, persuading herself to do it. She was, though, nearly working herself into hysterics. Natasha was the perfect listener and stayed with a blank face, waiting for Jane to finish before saying anything - she was wise to women's moods, after all. That changed when Jane accidentally kicked her when trying to sit up, though.

Natasha pushed her back down and soothingly said "Sshhh, calm down. Jane, you and Thor have been together long enough now for him to be able to accept it. I know that. Romances come and go. You know true love has hit 'cos it feels like, hmm, just being missed by lightning, but still getting to watch it. Or... being grazed by a car." her analogies to describe true love were, of course, pitiful. "You ever had a big adrenaline rush, plus with the elation of just missing death? Feels kinda like that."

"Is that what you and Clint have?" Jane asked, eyes having just re-focused on Natasha still hovering above her, now that she was done tracing soothing patterns on Jane's temple. She stopped, though, to support herself with both arms as she laughed.

"Me and Clint? Oh, my dear, I'm not with Clint." Jane was slightly shocked at how Natasha sounded almost posh calling her 'my dear' - then she remembered the conflict with Steve only a week before; him accusing her for some reason of not understanding 'his time'. She punched him in the face, hurting neither of them, before explaining that she did in fact bloody well know his time because she was twelve whole fucking years older than him, even getting the S.H.I.E.L.D. records up to prove it. The language was rather typical of when Natasha was from, and she felt sad knowing that the woman now sitting half-on-half-off her lap was now, well, here.

"Jane, you're frowning again. What's up?" Natasha asked, rather perky and using the modern slang, making Jane giggle.

"When you say stuff like 'what's up', it's easy to forget you're about a hundred years old."

"I thought you were clever, Jane" Natasha responded with fake surprise, "I was born 1906. Work it out."

"One hundred and six, then" she repsonded immediately.

"Hundred and seven, I was born in february. Huh. You know, they thought I'd die. The whole world was a shithole back then, if you were pregnant you just gave birth naturally at home and that was that. North Soviet? Even shittier - I think scandinavia, and I don't think i even heard of a doctor until I was about 10. But, fuck, was it cold." she was laughing, and Jane took that as permission to laugh, too. "It was so fucking freezing and I was a tiny little thing that in the awful winters everyone clearly thought I was going to die."

"You didn't, I guess?" Jane asked.

"No, I'm strong." Natasha smiled. "Ah, good, you're happy now. Job done."

"Tired though."

"Hmm, come here." Natasha let herself under the covers and began to stroke Jane's forehead again, now humming was a little strange for Jane.

"What are you doing?" she asked "Not that.. er, it's fine. But, why?"

"Another minute and I don't have to go to Stark's thing"

They both burst out laughing - so much for helping her get to sleep. Jane then caught Natasha's eye and they both stopped laughing.

"Jane," Natasha began

"Hmm?"

"You're only wearing a t-shirt."

"You're in this beautiful dress." Jane replied, running her hand down the material loose around Natasha's curves, starting at her breast and going as far down as she could reach - Natasha's fine ass. They had caught eyes again and Natasha smiled a surprisingly, one of her rare, natural smiles. "Mmm" Jane said, moving her hand onto the curve of the other woman's buttock, "spankable?" it was half-statement-half-question. The falter in Natasha's breath said 'yes'. Jane didn't move then, though. Natasha seemed nervous, and Jane could honestly say she had never seen it.

The red-head then moved her hands to hold Jane's other one. "Do you really like me, like - like me? It m- Well, if you just thought I'd be a good fuck, or something different, or experimenting or whatever the fuck else you could think, it would really," Natasha had started tearing, then full on crying in under a second when she'd found her course. Now she hiccuped and looked down, nearly burying her face in Jane's cleavage. "It'd break my heart."

That broke Jane's heart. Natasha, the cold, emotionless, uncaring, even, Black Widow, had real feelings. Jane had never known, and she called the woman her friend. Honestly she hadn't thought what they were doing. She tilted her chin right into her neck, slightly painful but she knew it was necessary, to kiss Natasha's forehead. At this, she looked up. Jane smiled.

"You can't very well go out now, all your make-up's run." Natasha returned the smile now the conversation was light again. Jane leaned over to the side of the bed where she tucked stuff down, hand brushing her glasses and phone before she pulled out a handful of scrunched-up tissues, holding htem aloft as if in triumph. Natasha, who's face had gone neautral as her head was bounced into Jane's lap while she reached over, smiled widely. Jane really liked her genuine smiles, because Natasha deserved to be happy. The tears had dried and now Jane cleaned Natasha's face, wiping the dampness and all the smudged make-up away, before discarding the tissues to the floor. "I guess you'll just have to stay right here" she smiled, holding the Natasha's face. She frowned, though. Natasha didn't react.

"Ugh. Nat, you would be a great partner, but... Darcy."

"Darcy?" Natasha managed, finding her voice again. Then her eyes lit up. "Wait, Jane, does that mean you're-"

"Bisexual, gay."Jane finished. "It's not widely known. Obviously Darcy knows, now you do, I think my mom suspects I'm gay. Not my dad. Never. My sister Kelly knows. Oh, Thor doesn'tu. I think S.H.I.E.L.D.'s like the Army - don't ask, don't tell, right."

"You're a lesbian." Natasha smiled. Jane stroked her hair as they sat up a bit, side-by-side now.

"Yes. Yes I am" Jane smiled, giggling, turning to face her. "I thought we'd just established that."

"We had. I repeated it because I like the sound of it." Natasha said, leaning in closer.

They linked hands, but Jane had to say: "Darcy, though. I love her. You know, I love you too. But I'm with Darcy and if we tried, or did anything, now, when I'm with Darcy, it'd hurt one of us three, at least. Probably all of us. Ugh, don't ask me. Darcy does poli-sci, she'll know-"

"Shut up about Darcy?" Natasha suggested sweetly, "You said her name, like, five times just then." The short silence was broken when they both sighed, and Natasha continued, "I was the one who had to check her over, I know her personality now proabbly as well as you, maybe more-" Jane frowned with disapproval, being displeased, and some incredulity, eyebrows raising and furrowing, "and, you know, I think she'd totally be up for it. If it's okay with her, of course."

Jane processed what she had said a few times, but it only really sunk in a few seconds later. "polyamory? Is that wha-"

"Tony called it a threesome when he asked me to join him and Pepper - right in front of her, so he got slapped twice - but call it whatever"

Jane chuckled a bit but her mind ws elsewhere. "It's polyamory, the proper name. I don't really research these things, too busy with the universe, you know, but I watched a movie about Barcelona last year - Darcy's pick, not mine - and it's polyamory."

Natasha chuckled similarly now. "I believed you," she said, soft and caring, "You didn't have to explain."

Jane blushed. The silence was tangible, but not awkward. She'd never expected this of the Black Widow, who then turned her head and began playing with her hands on the duvet. That it was it. Decision made. Jane leaned around Natasha, kissing her chastely before resuming her previous position. Natasha looked up slowly, Jane could see the light tears pooling in her eyes.

"Oh, no, my dear, don't cry." _wow_ she thought, _now I'm using that language, too_. Natasha smiled.

"Happy tears?" the name was clearly new for her, and did not compute well. Jane smiled and pulled Natasha's head to her chest, stroking her hair.

"Happy tears?" she asked back

"Yes, because- Jane, you know all that stuff I said about falling in love before?" Jane thought she knew where this was going, but said what was expected.

"yeh?"

"That's what I felt after meeting you the first time."

"yeh?" Jane was starting to tear up herself at the sentimentality of _the Black Widow_.

"I always used to say 'love is for children'. I never got any love as a child. You know how I said I didn't die when they thought I would? I didn't, but my parents did. There wasn't any social security, either. Heck, there wasn't a government, communism and all." Natasha smiled despite herself, "I said that because nobody loved me as a child, and I knew so many children like that. I guess I was saying 'love _is meant_ for children, but my childhood was shitty'," she yelled this out in anger, and Jane, jumping a little at the shock of the change intone, began to stroke her forehead, again,

Jane?" Natasha blinked up through long lashes and damp eyes.

"Yeh, sweetheart?" The pet-name wasn't unusual, Jane used it with most women she was fond of. Pepper got it once, Betty often, and Darcy all the time - though Natasha now realized there was more there.

"Can we be children?"

"Sure, kid. Wanna go for a bike ride?" Jane patted Natasha's head on the new endearment, lacing the second sentence with euphemism. Natasha smiled wickedly. _Now there's the Nat I know__, _Jane thought, before the other woman rolled over and, with her face already in permission, began to lick between Jane's breasts, smothering her cleavage in saliva.

"You naughty little girl!" Jane joked, pulling Natasha up to kiss fiercely, forcing her tongue down the other girl's throat, before pulling back just as she felt it get hot and grinning wickedly herself, pushing Natasha's head down between her legs.

"That's rich" Natasha mumbled as she went down, remarking on Jane's sudden seeming change in personality.

"Thank you" Jane whispered back, holding Natasha's head against her center. Natasha giggled at that, which also served in getting Jane hot and wet.

**ok, guys, first chapter - do you like, want more? Clint will appear at some point, and there'll be Darcy too. I took a hint from a British actress and started putting in suttle (oh, I hope) references to some relevant movies. Bonus points for the movies, and the actress who started all that.**


End file.
